


After The Miracle

by MadsFrausel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Jack and Ianto's Baby, M/M, Miracle Day, after the miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsFrausel/pseuds/MadsFrausel
Summary: After the Miracle, when Torchwood seemed to have saved humanity for the final time, Jack found a way to save Ianto after all.Did they live happily ever after? Read on...





	

Ianto Jones is straight. He always has been, and always will be. He is not attracted to men. Never. Not once before, and never again.

With one exception. Jack.

For a long time, he had tried to explain this to his friends, co-workers, family. To himself. The only person who doesn't seem confused is Jack, and that's probably because he doesn't care.

Ever since Ianto had come back to life, it had been different. He didn't care so much what people thought. Explaining why he had been dead for two years was more of a problem than why he was seeing a man.

Torchwood was different now, too. Not only had the building been rebuilt in a different part of Cardiff, the whole feeling of the organisation had changed. In the good old days- as they all thought of them, there had been five of them. Then Owen had died (well, mostly) and Tosh. For a while it had been Ianto, Jack and Gwen. Then Ianto himself had died.

After that it was just blackness. There had apparently been something called "The Miracle" which had rather a lot to do with Jack, or at least Jack's immortality. And then- Well, then he was alive again.

Jack had brought him back. Not saved him, exactly, since he had died, but still. It's the thought that counts.

But everything was different now. Ianto and his sister Rhiannon- whom he had more or less avoided for almost two years before dying- were now talking weekly on the phone. Jack was no longer a secret, and Gwen had retired. Well, at least in name.

Torchwood had taken on new members, as well. Rex Matheson, the American, was working part-time for them as a contact in the States, and Lois Habiba had also joined. Also, a girl named Lise Wight was filling Ianto's old job at the tourist counter- the false front of Torchwood Cardiff.

And then there was Evey. The biggest change of all.

She was asleep now, tucked in the little cot where her cousin Mica had slept, and her auntie Rhiannon before her.

Ianto had honestly never anticipated having children. Especially not with Jack- maybe with one of his past girlfriends, like Lisa- but never Jack.

Evey, though was a perfect dream. Ianto was always amazed by how much he loved the baby girl. Jack teased him about his 'maternal instincts', but he really would do anything to protect her.

The part of parenthood that Ianto liked less was the prospect of introducing Evey to his family. Specifically his mother. And that was going to happen in...Oh joy. Four days time.

He had promised Rhiannon that he would come to the family Christmas. And that he would bring Evey. And Jack.

Rhiannon, in turn, had promised to call everyone, and instruct them on not asking questions. No questions about him and Jack, no questions about his death, or resurrection, and no questions about how Evey managed to look like both her fathers.

He had explained it all to Rhiannon, more or less. But 51st century pheromones, fixed points in time, and prototype-two-parent human cloning might be a bit much for the rest of his family to grasp.

Ianto attempted to push all thoughts of his family from his mind as he undressed and got into bed. He was so busy trying not to panic that he was barely aware of Jack sliding into bed with him.

Jack lay down beside him, and wrapped his arms around him. "Jesus!" Ianto yelled, pulling away from him suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"Your hands are like ice!"

Jack laughed. "Well, it is the longest night of the year. Bound to be cold."

Ianto allowed Jack to embrace him again, and tried to calm himself once more. After all, the event was not his family meeting Jack, it was a family gathering at which Jack would be present. That wasn't so bad. And Evey would be there, and it would be easy for her, immediately accepted as a niece or granddaughter.

He took a deep breath, partly for it's soothing value but also because Jack smells fantastic...He blinked, trying to clear his mind, to no avail. Jack had warned him. Fifty-first century pheromones. You have no idea.

Ianto resigned himself to the idea that he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight, and turned to kiss him. There was time for fooling around. After all, was Christmas was was three days and four hours away. You have to make the most of it.


End file.
